La taille de la chaîne
by choup37
Summary: Traduction. McCoy veut savoir ce que Kirk a vu dans l'esprit de Spock quand celui-ci a fusionné avec Kirk à la fin de "The Paradise Syndrome". Est-ce que le Vulcain a des sentiments, ou pas? Jim ne répondra pas, mais il donne à McCoy des allusions explicites. D'après la fic originale de WeirdLittleStories.


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une autre traduction, cette fois de WeirdLittleStories. Avec SweeneyGirl310593, c'est ma seconde déesse des fanfics anglaises que je découvre actuellement :) J'ai adoré ce court texte se situant après "The Paradise Syndrome": il décrit parfaitement l'amitié de Jim et Bones, et répond à une question que je pense nous sommes beaucoup à nous être posés sur cette fusion entre le capitaine et Spock à travers une très belle métaphore.  
**_

_**Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte ! Et encore une fois, à Hyaku Yume dont la relecture et les commentaires m'ont permis d'améliorer mon premier jet! Il y avait pas mal d'expressions familières (merci McCoy xD), j'espère les avoir rendu le mieux possible.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**La taille de la chaîne**_

Kirk remplit à moitié son verre, puis rendit la bouteille à McCoy.

_"Je pense que c'est assez maintenant"_, dit-il, _"il me reste des choses à faire plus tard."_

McCoy accepta la bouteille et la referma. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour boire un verre dans ses quartiers, comme ils le faisaient souvent, mais la réunion et beuverie avait été plus ou moins une occurrence nocturne durant les trois semaines après la mort de Miramanee. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de la période que Jim avait passé en tant que Kirok, de son mariage inattendu et de la mort de sa femme et de son enfant à naitre, et le docteur jugea que le temps était venu pour Kirk de s'épancher et de lui donner quelque chose d'autre à quoi penser. Il médita sur un sujet qui pourrait intriguer le capitaine.

"_Donc_, dit-il, _Spock a fusionné son esprit avec le vôtre__ pour rompre votre amnésie et vous rappeler qui vous étiez."_ Il frissonna. "_Encore heureux que c'était vous et pas moi; je ne voudrais absolument de personne farfouillant dans __**ma**__ tête."_

Kirk sourit.

_"Je suis chanceux qu'il ait la capacité de 'farfouiller' dans ma __tête, ou j'aurai pu rester Kirok pour le reste de ma vie._

_"Nan._" McCoy but à petites gorgées son Bourbon. _"C'était la façon la plus rapide pour vous faire revenir, mais je suis sûr que quelque chose aurait pu être fait, une fois que nous vous aurions reconduit sur l'Enterprise. La vue du vaisseau, elle-même, vous aurait secoué. Dur d'imaginer un Jim Kirk qui ne reconnaitrait pas sa Dame de Fer, peu importe ce qui lui serait arrivé."_

Kirk considéra pensivement la cloison la plus proche puis se retourna vers McCoy.

_"Vous devez avoir raison, Bones. De toute façon, fusionner avec Spock a été une expérience intéressante, une que je suis juste plus qu'heureux d'avoir eue."_

McCoy se pencha en avant.

_"Et maintenant que vous avez fusionné avec Spock, vous pouvez répondre à une question à son propos._

_"Qu'est-ce c'est?"_

McCoy regarda attentivement Kirk.

_"Y avait-il des émotions dans son esprit, ou pas? Nous sommes tous quasiment sûrs qu'il __**ressent**__, mais personne ne sait vraiment à quoi ressemblent les émotions d'un Vulcain, ils les gardent tellement sous clé. __Donc, crachez le morceau Jim. Quel genre de sentiments avez-vous vus dans l'esprit de Spock?" _

Kirk leva une main.

_"Wow Bones. Ce ne sont pas mes secrets dont on parle. Je ne vais pas récompenser un homme qui a pris des risques pour me sauver en commérant sur ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête, pas même pour vous."_

McCoy reprit la bouteille.

_"Peut-être devriez-vous reprendre un verre."_

Kirk sourit. _"Me souler ne vous aidera pas."_ Il baissa les yeux vers son verre et le fit tourbillonner paresseusement alors qu'il réfléchissait, avant de relever le visage. _"Mais la logique le pourrait."_

_"La logique!"_

McCoy ressemblait à un homme dont le Bourbon aurait été remplacé par du kérosène.

_"Bien sûr, Bones. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de réfléchir une minute."_

Il fit une pause et regarda le docteur, le taquinant par l'attente.

_"Réfléchir à propos de quoi?_

_"Vous savez __que__ sur les planètes primitives, ils n'ont pas de clôtures humaines et saines pour les animaux domestiqués ou de zoos, ils enchainent juste les créatures?_

_"Ouais. Et donc?_

_"Hé bien, avez-vous jamais vu une chaine avec des maillons épais d'un millimètre maintenant un grizzli, ou une avec des maillons de cinq centimètres retenant un tamia?_

_"Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai déjà vu de telles choses. Où voulez-vous en venir?_

_"Vous n'avez jamais à voir l'animal pour savoir combien il est fort ou féroce; tout ce que vous avez à voir est la taille de la chaine._

_"Uh-uh..."_

Kirk se pencha en avant.

_"Vous avez vu la taille de la chaine que Spock utilise pour restreindre ses émotions. Vous n'avez pas à voir ces émotions pour savoir à quel point elles pourraient être fortes ou faibles, une fois que vous avez vu la taille de la chaine."_

Les yeux de McCoy s'élargirent.

_"Jim, avec une 'chaine' de cette taille, il devrait avoir les plus forts sentiments du vaisseau! Ses émotions devraient être deux fois plus puissantes que les nôtres, peut-être trois fois, pour avoir besoin d'une chaine si forte."_

Kirk sourit tristement.

_"Elles devraient, n'est-ce pas?"_

McCoy regarda Kirk avec scepticisme, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

_"Vous me faites marcher, hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vraiment vu pendant la fusion?"_

Kirk secoua la tête.

_"Je ne vous dirai pas ce que j'ai vu pendant la fusion, mais non, je ne vous fais pas marcher. C'est tout ce que je dirai, Bones – pensez juste à la taille de la chaine.'"_

McCoy regarda le sol, perdu dans ses pensées, et resta silencieux.

**FIN**


End file.
